


ただいま。

by PsychoNebulae



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: *cali≠gari-ただいま。
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka





	ただいま。

**Author's Note:**

> *cali≠gari-ただいま。

A

“我回来了。”

菅井将身后的门轻轻关上，扶着墙壁把高跟鞋脱下。脚趾被裹得发酸，鞋跟敲在木地板上回荡出空寂。

B

菅井是土生打工的便利店的常客。

土生记得这位总是穿着套装拎着提包的女子，通常会要一份沙拉和一杯黑咖啡。土生会偷偷往她的纸杯里多加一点，却从未说问候和报价格以外的话。

直到有一天菅井傍晚才来，没有拿商品就排到自己面前问最近和某偶像团联动的零食还有没有货。

——诶，货架那里明明还有理货的同事呀。土生往后方瞥了一眼，又看暂时没有别的顾客，说了句“那稍等一下哦”去仓库翻找。

土生搬了一纸箱出来，问菅井想要几包之后从里面拆出对应的个数带回收银台。

之后还是程序化地收钱递小票，只不过菅井的道谢多了几遍，土生也不由自主地挥挥手送客。下班了她才看到菅井一直停在店门外，对自己说辛苦了。

土生用了几秒钟才反应过来她在等自己，那句稍等也又被拎出来掩盖无措。她跑回店里向接班的同事要了一杯热可可，递到菅井的手中。

她们是那样认识的。

A

菅井还记得那时候她们不愿引起怀疑而不约而同地继续留在各自与他人合租的公寓里，偶尔去旅馆。房间有厚重的窗帘和经久不散的淡淡霉味，她们相拥的身体却好像永远不会老去。

土生是在学服装设计的学生，菅井则已经在一家公司就职。每次土生聊到学校生活时菅井都会悄悄透过对方的神情追忆几分过去，说着“真好啊”一边握紧她的手。

后来菅井的室友搬走，土生偶尔会去过夜。决定从家里独立出来后菅井省吃俭用，住所离车站仍是有一段距离，连接两头的小商业街倒还算繁华。

提前说要来过夜的土生会来公司楼下等菅井，在月台上看着白色微微掉漆的急行列车从面前呼啸而过。她也会和菅井一起蹲在药妆店的狭窄过道低矮货架前挑洗发水。旁边还有一家中华料理，菜式远谈不上什么珍馐，但被土生拎在手里的一份炒饭和煎饺就能让菅井舒展开疲倦的眉眼。

或者有时菅井实在下班得晚让土生拿着备用钥匙先过去，等自己提着打包外带的晚餐按门铃时才意识到原来自己也可以等人开门，原来“我回来了”也终于有了诉说的对象。

A

菅井想，连自己都注意到了，土生一定也发现自己来便利店的次数正在减少。土生以前还会趁把塑料袋递到自己面前的时机抬起手指蹭蹭自己的手背，在菅井弯起眼睛笑着说晚班加油的时候乖巧而用力地点头。

工作上总归是有进展的。最近的业绩得到了上司的肯定，再多努努力甚至能瞧见公派交流资格的影子。她从密不透光的文件堆中抬起头往窗外看，对面是钢铁森林中乏味重复的都会风景，用水泥钢筋撑出繁华的表象。

她会在喘口气的一秒两秒之内想象土生是否也在忙里偷闲时透过玻璃看一看，是否还在期待自己伴随着自动门打开时的音乐声走进店里。

她们的对话浓缩成简短的疲劳宣告和早安晚安，滋味要远比便利店的那杯黑咖啡来得苦。

B

土生有想过分手。但在她考完一场试从教学楼里走出来，看到斜对面另一栋教学楼侧面的玻璃窗映出一格一格的夕霞时，她第一反应依然是想要打开和菅井的对话框、把那红的蓝的紫的云拍下来发送过去。

所以她背着单肩包到菅井的公司楼下。那也是一栋有很多玻璃窗的楼，只不过比学校里的要高太多太多，等她到的时候也倒映不出什么景色，只有千篇一律的室内灯光与单调的天花板。她数有几层楼，数有几个窗后能看到柜子，仰得脖子都僵了也不确定得出的数字到底对不对。

天黑了，有几个窗后的办公室也黑了。土生觉得饿，但想到菅井大概也一样饿着肚子，还是裹紧了外套继续坐在花池边。每一个走出来的人脸上肩上都坠着和菅井相似的疲倦，却又都不是她。

菅井下班得晚，土生也不是第一次知道。只是她并没有说自己在等，对方也就没有特意告知。土生注意到远远从旋转门里出来的身影好像她的恋人，阻止她迈出脚步迎上前的是与菅井并肩的男人。

土生往角落里躲了些，等两人走远后才戴上外套的兜帽不近不远地跟着——听不清他们聊了什么，只知道菅井没有接受男人送回家的邀请。两人分开之后土生仍犹豫了半分钟才下定决心加大步伐，握住了菅井正准备伸向提包的手。

菅井理所当然吓了一大跳，转头想给袭击者来一拳时看到土生的脸又一下子扬起笑容，“土生ちゃん？来了也不跟我说一声，等好久了吧手好凉……”说着要握紧她的手掌。

土生乖乖张开手让菅井的手指嵌到自己的指缝。她并不知道自己现在究竟是什么表情，或许是悲伤又抱歉的那种沉默，才会让菅井又松开手抱住自己。

“刚才那位是组里的前辈……似乎对我确实有那个意思，可是我已经拒绝过了。”

土生弯下腰，趴在她肩上点点头。

路过的行人中会有几个看看她们，目光里是无法揣测的态度。土生用力抱紧菅井的腰——她最近一定好忙顾不上好好吃饭，又瘦了。

“可说实话，我还是好害怕啊。”

路灯亮得孤独，从树枝间映明菅井修短的发梢。

害怕路人不怀好意的视线，害怕年长一些的菅井会遇上更优秀可靠的人，害怕自己会为了所谓的大局选择用成全名义掩饰的逃避。她自知不是什么圣人，也毫不否认担忧的存在。也许今天她有在繁忙街上与菅井相拥的勇气，但明天呢？明年呢？菅井也仍会这样地抱住自己，让自己不要害怕吗？

——而自己，却好像连让对方不要害怕的底气也没有。

至少现在土生不知道该怎么办。她有些想哭，又回忆起方才菅井疲惫的声音又低又轻，只能想到从她腰间抬起手，摸摸她的头发。

“今天也辛苦了。”

B

土生用被子蒙着自己大哭了一场。她不想让室友听见自己的不堪，更不想和她解释起因经过结果。她只是终于决定说“我们暂时分开一阵子吧”，放下手机后对着将要承载毕业作品的空白页面恍惚。

她最后还是用菅井来不及应对的方式残忍地宣布逃避。觉得自私是理所应当，可其实她们也因为菅井先前忙于一个大型企划案而很久没有约会甚至是好好见一面了。

——果然还是不适合吧。土生摇摇头，抽了第四张擦眼泪的面巾纸。

她本来就不是个爱读书的人，会开始画画也不过是因为小时候看的动画的影响。那些理论让她背得昏头，考试成绩也平平飞过，到画作品就烦躁得抓耳挠腮。她也从来没敢点开看过菅井的回复，最多是在画了几笔后的夜晚带上钥匙和钱包就出去闲晃，回过神的时候已经在菅井住处的楼下。

土生记得，三楼右边数过来第二间，常常是漆黑一片。那些光都点在冷漠的玻璃盒子里，为白领们营造出一种只靠光合作用就可以加班到晚上十点的错觉。她每一次都像最后交谈那晚一样躲得隐蔽，看着菅井倦意横生的身子拐进楼道才去赶电车。

回到房间里就将自己摔进床被，望着天花板放空时手机响起了短信的铃声。

通讯软件百花齐放的当今除了广告和诈骗以外很少有人再发短信，就连土生与菅井的短信来往页面也只有寥寥数条，上一封甚至发于三个月前。

而三个月后，菅井许是早已放弃从Line上联络的尝试，发来了一条短信。

「土生ちゃん，回宿舍了吗？」

X

今天也辛苦了。

B

土生在毕业的那天从学院长手里接过证书，转身注意到远处阴影中站着个好像菅井的女人。她想想觉得菅井肯定被自己伤透了心不会过来，而那角落里杵着的只是自己后悔成灾捏出的幻觉，径自走下台迎接出席观礼的父母。

母亲的手里捧了一束花不说，父亲也有。问起来那捧淡蓝色的花丛，父亲只说是个穿着西装的女子拜托自己转交给土生的。

喔。土生应着，努力在父母面前克制住情绪波动。

她也在这时从学校宿舍里搬出来，找了外面便宜的租房，离实习单位和菅井的住处都不算远。

东西全部搬进来之后土生觉得应该买点好吃的回来小小地庆祝一下，在玄关一边扯开鞋子把脚蹬进去一边对着和菅井来往短信的页面走神。

那些恐惧并没有随着她的逃避消散——不如说这是最差劲消极的手段。与此同时漫溢的却还有她与日俱增的想要见到菅井的渴望。拉开距离的是她，重新走近的也应该是她，至少至少也应该把欠的那句道歉补上。

土生往输入框里打进了自己新的住址，捏着下巴又想了片刻，添上一句“想要见ゆっかー”。

刚毕业的自己，才摸到社会气息的自己，对颇感无望却仍喜欢着菅井的自己束手无策。当什么许诺都显轻浮不够稳妥时，她还是想要在寒凉的空气之中抱紧菅井。

X

“欢迎回来。”


End file.
